


Iwas Tokhang

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Pinagpipiyestahan ng madlang pipol ang tusok-tusok, kaya dun na lang si Kyungsoo sa bagong dayong tindero ng pugo na tatatlo lang ang kustomer.





	Iwas Tokhang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> based sa tinapon na screenshot post ni @friedchickai sa akin hahaha. dami ko tawa kaya eto ang kaisoo version! enjoy!
> 
> hoy aila, sana magustuhan mo. >.< sorry ampanget.

Sa sobrang gipit sa buhay, sa meryendang labas muna dumidepende si Kyungsoo. Sa araw lang naman na iyon. Mcdo? Jollibee? KFC? Sa ngayon, di niya kilala mga yan.

Food is life, ika nga niya lagi sa mga kaibigang suki na ngayon ng Fitness First at Gold's Gym.

Pero maiba siya. Wala siyang balak magtagatak ng pawis. Lalamon na lang siya at may pilates videos naman siya na katuwang niya sa buhay at ginagawa niya sa bahay. Mas okay na rin na flexible ang katawan at napapanatili pa rin ang kurba niya kahit may baby fats pa ring nakasiksik sa kanyang minamahal na tyan.

At ayun na nga. Gutom na ang bidang si Kyungsoo Doh ng editorial department at lumabas muna siya ng opisina ng break para bumili ng meryenda.

Sayang, wala si kuyang nagtitinda ng empanada. Sulit ang sampung piso sa isang empanada dahil isang kagat lang, busog lusog agad.

Pero may bagong dayo. Di fishball ang paninda, kahit na may fishball rin naman sa tabi na dinudumog ng marami. Pero etong bagong dayong tindero, tatatlo lang ang kustomer. Syempre, dun na si Kyungsoo sa mas onti ang tao kesa sa dinudumog at baka mapaano pa siya dahil pinagpipiyestahan ng marami ang balls. Lahat ng balls plus kalamares at kikiam.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kahel na kulay na bisikleta na kalaban ni kuya fishball.

"Kuya, ano meron?"

"Pugo, dos isa." Sagot ng tinderong gwapo naman pero mahaba baba. Pero pwede na rin. Mapagtyatyagaan na. Oy, di naman sa naghahanap ng gwapo si Kyungsoo, sadyang napansin lang niya na gwapo si kuya.

"Kuya, penge nga suka." Sambit ng isang kustomer. Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at laking gulat niya na gwapo rin ang isang kustomer na ito at...teka, t-shirt yan ng kumpanya na pinapasukan niya. Lumihis ulit ang tingin niya paakyat sa mukha ng lalaki. Ah, sa sales department 'to panigurado. Lahat ata ng nandun, may itsura. Gwapo in short. Iisa lang naman babae dyan sa sales.

Bakit ba ngayon lang niya nakita 'tong gwapo na 'to?

Bakit kase madalang 'tong mga tao sa sales sa opisina? Hay.

Kaso, puta. Nahuli ni kuya gwapings na ngumunguya ng pugo si Kyungsoo na nakatitig. TANG-ina.

Agad siya tumingin kay kuya tindero at umubo pa kunwari bago, "Kuya, limang pugo nga."

May kwek-kwek naman sa kabila, pero pugo talaga kakainin niya kahit ayaw naman talaga niya. Napunta lang naman siya dyan dahil tatlo lang ang kustomer kanina.

"Eto, kuha ka na lang. Di na masyado mainit yan." Sabi ni kuya haba baba at inangat ang takip ng pinapainit na sisidlan ng mga pugo at tinuro ang isa pang sisidlan kung saan pinapalamig ang mainit na nilagang pugo.

Pero di kumuha si Kyungsoo. "Ay, kuya, paki-plastik na lang ho."

"Kuya, dalawa pa nga." Hirit pa ni gwapong kuya sales na syempre, pasimpleng tingin ulit si Kyungsoo kaso putragis bakit ba lagi na lang sila nagkakadikit ng tingin?

Kaya, iwas tingin ulit si Kyungsoo at kinuha na ang naka-plastik na mga pugo kay kuya tinderong mahaba ang baba pero gwapo.

Binayaran ni Kyungsoo si kuya tindero ng dalawang limang piso at kinuha na rin ni kuya gwapings ang dalawang hirit pa niyang pugo.

Mukhang mahilig sa itlog si kuya sales, sana mahilig din sa itlog ng lalaki--sa isip-isip lang ni Kyungsoo. Sa pwet sana, specifically.

_Ano ba yan Kyungsoo yan napapala mo kapag walang jowa, tigang sa lalaki._

"Tutoy, ano pala iyo? Suka o asin o pareho?"

"Asin na lang, ho."

Di makagalaw ng maayos si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan dahil dalawa na lang sila ni kuya gwapings na bumibili. Di niya rin maintindihan kung bakit tila tumataas ata ang balahibo niya sa batok.

Nag-abot si kuya tindero ng plastik na ikinatakot agad ni Kyungsoo.

"K-Kuya, ayaw ko po." Iling na mabilis ni Kyungsoo, paulit-ulit at pakiramdam niya sisipunin na siya sa sobrang takot.

Sa kaliwa niya, inubu-ubo si kuya gwapo at tila nabilaukan ata dahil kinakabog na nito ang dibdib ng kanyang kamao.

Isa pa, parang naiihi na rin si Kyungsoo. Di niya matingnan nang maayos ang plastik sa harapan na may lamang puting mga kristal.

Ayaw niya matokhang. Marami pa siyang pangarap sa buhay. Ayaw pa niyang mamatay. Kung pwede lang gusto muna niya pakasal sa gwapo at matikas na lalaki na kaya siya protektahan. Gaya ni ehem kuya ehem na nabibilaukan na sa tabi niya at panay habol ng hininga matapos uminom ng gulamang binili rin niya kay kuya tinderong pugo. Sampu isang cup.

Aba, tawa rin nang tawa si kuya mahaba baba. Lalo tuloy naiiyak si Kyungsoo. Bakit di na lang siya tumakbo at iwan yung maliit na plastik ng shabu sa bisikleta ni kuya?

Naiinis si Kyungsoo sa sarili dahil di niya maialis ang mga paa sa kinakatayuan.

"Tutoy, ASIN yan." Mariing sabi ni kuya tindero bago ulit natawa at inasikaso ang iba pang namimili. Dalawa lang naman ang dumagdag.

Lalong nahiya si Kyungsoo at tila trumiple ata ang kaba dahil nakakahiya. Sobra. Kailangan talaga niya mapaihaya sa tuwing may gwapo sa paligid. At higit sa lahat. sa harap pa talaga ng type niya. Nak ng pugong buhay 'to.

Kaya naman, mabilis niyang hinablot ang asin at kumaripas ng takbo papasok sa gusali.

Dahil sa 22nd floor pa ang opisina, matagal-tagal din siya naghintay sa elevator.

Nang makapasok sa elevator at isasara na niya ang pinto, dumating si kuya pogi at pumasok rin.

Aapat lang sila sa loob at sa luwag ng elevator sa mga sandaling iyon, bakit tila kailangan ni kuya pogi tumabi talaga sa kanya?

Lumunon si Kyungsoo. Namamawis ang kamay. Gusto na niya ngatngatin ang mga pugo sa plastik at puta. Di siya manhid at tanga dahil salamin ang gilid nila. Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin ang gwapong matangkad na lalaki na sure siyang taga sales department sa kanya.

Tumawa ito nang kaunti, kamay ay dinala malapit sa bibig.

_Gwapo..._

Pero kumunot bahagya ang kilay ni Kyungsoo dahil bakit tumatawa ang katabi niya? Bakit di ito umurong sa kabila eh ang luwag luwag sa loob?

Tumigil ang elevator sa 8th floor at lumabas na nang tuluyan ang dalawa nilang kasama sa loob, pero may apat na pumasok.

Umatras si Kyungsoo at umatras din ang lalaki. Dun na sila sa bandang likod.

"Akala mo ano yung ano no?" Tawa ulit ng lalaki na ikinamula ni Kyungsoo sabay yuko at tingin sa nakaplastik na mga pugo at asin.

"Oo..." nguso niya. "Mahirap na. Lam mo na."

"Ang totoo niyan, pareho tayo ng reaksyon nung iniabot rin sa akin yan nung tindero kaya nabilaukan ako nung narinig kita. Yung sinabi mo, yun din kasi sinabi ko. Nakakatawa lang."

Napaangat na ng ulo nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo at tiningnan maigi ang napakagwapong lalaki sa tabi.

Ang gwapo gwapo sobra.

"Nagulat ka rin? Yun din sinabi mo?"

"Oo, kaya nga nabikaukan ako."

Dumating na sila sa 19th floor. Malapit na lumabas si Kyungsoo. Kung kelan naman nagiging masaya na ang usapan, dun pa sila magkakahiwalay.

Ganito na ba kalungkot sa buhay si Kyungsoo desperado na siya magka-jowa? At kung magkaka-jowa rin naman, pwede ba etong lalaki na 'to sa tabi niya ang makuha niya?

Naubos ang ilang segundo na nahihiyang nagtawanan ang dalawang lalaki. Sino mag-aakala na pareho din pala sila ng naging reaksyon sa pambalot ni kuya tindero sa asin? Di pa man sila lubos na magkakilala pero nakakatuwa lang dahil nagtatawanan sila pareho nang tahimik sa likod.

Hanggang sa, huminto na nga sa 22nd floor ang elevator at kailangan na umalis ni Kyungsoo.

Buong akala ni Kyungsoo, tapos na ang lahat. Akala niya tapos na ang ilang minutong interaksyon nila ni kuya pogi dahil sa 23rd floor ang sales department di ba?

Pero sumunod si kuya pogi sa kanya. Sumara na rin ang elevator.

"Teka!" Tawag ni kuya pogi na nilingon naman ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa nakalahad na kamay ng matangkad na lalaki. "Dito ka lang din pala nagtatrabaho. Ngayon lang kita nakita kasi madalang naman ako dito sa opisina. Jongin Kim pala."

Isa sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo para pigilan ang kilig ay ang pagkagat sa kanyang matabang pang-ilalim na labi.

Mukhang kahit medyo napahiya kanina (pero di rin naman pala dahil maraming nabiktima ang asin ni kuya tinderong pugo na mahaba ang baba ngunit pogi) mukhang siswertehin din naman ata siya.

"Kyungsoo Doh. Editorial department."  Kamay niya sa lalaki. Bitaw. “Uh, sige, pasok na ako sa loob.” Turo niya sa pinto na tiningnan din ni Jongin at tumango.

“Sige, pasok ka na baka pagalitan ka ng boss mo.” Ngiti ni kuya gwapo na alam na niya ang pangalan ngayon. Jongin Kim. Gwapong pangalan para sa gwapong nilalang.

Kumaway sila sa isa’t-isa at pumunta si Jongin sa emergency stairs at dun na pumaakyat.

Napakapit na lang si Kyungsoo sa dibdib dahil talagang lumabas si Jongin sa elevator para lang magpakilala sa kanya

Mukhang mapapasarap ata ang kain niya ng pugo.

 


End file.
